Harry Potter and the Element Teachers
by Erhinko12
Summary: The characters from your favorite game come to Hogwarts! KOOL! Someone is after Harry. A new villian, new teachers, new fun. Read and Review!
1. new year

Hi! This is 2 girls writing this! We are this name and two other names; look at our profile for more information. Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or Dead or Alive 3. This is an alternate universe, so please try to keep up! Have fun! Iem: "Get on on with the story!" Mystic: "Alright! GOSH! Drip drop, drip drop, waiting for the rain to stop." Iem: --' "Yeah, sure." Mystic: "Once upon a time..." Iem: "Please! I want to see Ryu!" Mystic: "OW! GO RYU! MEOW! Rock on! Iem: "I have to sit and make this story with you, I have no choice. I wish I did." Mystic: "Your just lucky, now on with the show!"  
  
Chapter 1: Train Rumor "I hope I make a few goals this year," said Ron. "I mean, I want to be really great this time." Harry shoved a chocolate frog into his mouth, "Yos were goods las time too." Ron shrugged, "I know I was bad." Hermione groaned, "Oh Ron. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Harry don't talk with your mouth full."  
  
"Going back to school will be great this year," said Ron. "I heard Dumbledore has a huge surprise for all the students." "I hope its new broom sticks," said Harry. "Maybe it's a new class," said Hermione. Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes. A slight breeze swept over there heads but they did not notice. Ron picked up a flavored bean and Harry was examining his new wizard card when the compartment door slid open.  
  
"Hello Potter," sneered Malfoy at the opening of the door, Crabb and Goyle snickered behind him. "Hi," said Harry calmly as he put his new wizard card in his pocket. "Hear the news Potter? Its been buzzing around the train for the last hour." "What? What's happened?" asked Hermione. Malfoy grinned evilly at her, "Some compartments down there are a few new teachers. Yes Grainger, as in more than one. It is odd that we get so many new ones now in our sixth year. Bet its all your fault Potter." Harry yawned, "Is that so?" Ron laughed. "Why are we getting so many new teachers?" asked Hermione. "How would I know Mudblood? No ones even saw them yet. Everyone just heard them through the door." "Thanks. Could you leave now?" asked Ron.  
  
Malfoy grunted and shut the door. Harry looked at Hermione with question, " Do you suppose we should go see if it's true?" "And what? Listen through the door? I say we wait till we get to school, then we can get the whole picture of them." Harry nodded and gazed out the window. Ron rubbed his nose and folded his legs, "So, do you think new teachers is what Dumbledore had in mind for us?" !!!!!!!!! The students buzzed excitedly about the huge gift they were going to receive. No one knew what it was. The new first years talked with the loud forth years at their new house tables. Some of the students groaned when they saw that Snape still sat at the teacher's table. Four new chairs stood empty at the end of the teacher's table. And everyone waited for Dumbledore to speak. Dumbledore stood, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This is to all first years: the forbidden forest is always off limits. The Perfects should do well to remind everyone of that. Next, as you may have noticed there are four empty chairs here at this table. By this time you have all heard that I am going to give you a gift. This gift is..." Everyone held their breath. "Four new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. One for every house." Some students stared, some moaned, some spat on the floor.  
  
"They wanted to make an entrance, "said Dumbledore. "They should be walking through those doors any moment. I myself have not even met them yet." Everyone turned toward the doors as they creaked open then closed quietly. "First!" Dumbledore shouted, he was reading a piece of paper, "We have Helena of Hufflepuff!"  
  
Helena strolled down the walkway between tables, "Please call me Professor Helena, alright students?" She smiled sweetly. She wore a blue French looking dress with slits at the legs, fluff, and light blue boots. Her hair was blond and tied back into a ponytail. In her hand she carried a pearly white wand. When she reached the table she sat in her chair with a smile still on her face.  
  
Dumbledore nodded in approval, "Wonderful. Next, we have Ayane of Ravenclaw!"  
  
The doors banged open and all the students jumped, "My name will be Professor Ayane." Though her voice was sweet her attitude seemed different. She wore a black ninja outfit with pointy black-ended boots. Her hair was light purple with a dark purple bandana. Stuck in her belt was a brown wand. She said no more as she walked to the table and sat next to Helena.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and continued on, "We also have Ryu Hayabusa for the Gryffindor House! Please come in".  
  
The hall doors opened slowly and a laugh erupted from the outside, "Sorry, I'm a little nervous." A tall man of middle youth walked into the mess hall. He wore a black Ninjutsu outfit and a black scarf was covering his face so one could only see his eyes. His hair was a red brown and he had tan skin. Covering his feet was silver looking boots. He began to walk down the aisle, "I want you to call me," he moved his dark red wand between his fingers, "Professor Hayabusa. Unlike my fellow comrades, I will be proper. Be ready to work hard in my class. Hard, oh yes, but fun". He grinned playfully as he took his seat at the table.  
  
Dumbledore laughed, "Well! Last but not at all least, the Slytherin teacher, Christie!" The doors opened quickly and a middle-aged woman walked into the massive room. She wore a black tux with a red bowtie and black high-healed boots. Her hair was white even though she was young and styled short. She had light creamy skin and bright green eyes. In her hand she held a 12 inch long black wand. As she walked through the tables she spoke, "Call me Professor Christie. Call me anything else and points will be missing from your house. If you step out of line in my class, be sure to call your mommy because you will be wanting to go home of the humiliation. My classes will be tiring, demanding, painful, and above all Hell. I look forward to seeing you all may God or whoever have pity on you."  
  
She took a seat and all was quiet. Dumbledore raised his arms, "Let us begin this fine school year!" Food appeared at all the tables and the noise level slowly grew. "Well, at least our teacher seems fun," said Ron. "I actually feel sorry for the Slytherins." Hermione grinned, "Malfoy is going to get a good work out this year." Harry nodded, "Professor Christie will get him," he looked suddenly worried, "Professor Hayabusa is coming this way." Hermione squeaked and dropped her fork on the table, Ron raised an eyebrow. The professor took a seat next to Harry. Professor Hayabusa sounded as if he was grinning, "Are you Harry?" Harry nodded cautiously and drew away, "Yes". "Excellent! I knew I was right! Helena thought I was wrong. Well, you being one of MY students. That's great. I read a lot about you, you know. Ayane thinks I'm crazy. Anyway, I realized that you know a lot about the Dark Arts. Impressive. And battling Lord Voldemort! I was thinking that you could have your normal class with me and with everyone else, then if you would like, having a private class with me, since you seem to be ahead of everyone else. After school hours, of course. I could help you with Quidditch also, you and your friend Ron and whoever else might want the help. How bout it?" Harry shook his head, "No, I can't have more work."  
  
"How did you know my name?" asked Ron. "Nonsense Harry! I will give you the same amount of work as everyone else." "This is a good offer Harry," said Hermione. "Because what if he tries to come after you again? This time you will be prepared." Harry thought for a minute then answered, "Ok. I will take the offer."  
  
The Professor slapped his leg, "Excellent! Now, meet me Thursday after all your classes are done and we shall begin," he stood up from the table, "Good day Ron, Hermione." "How do you know our names!?"  
  
Authors Note: Mystic: "That was a good chapter" Iem: "SO GOOD! RYU!! I LOVE YOU!" Mystic: "The next one will be up soon" Iem: "Why are you not acting crazy?" Mystic: "DRIP DROP, DRIP DROP, WAITING FOR THE RAIN TO STOP!" Iem: "Spoke to soon" Mystic: "Reviews make me happy" Iem: "So maybe you people could review" Mystic: "Balancing salsa makes the cows meow!" Iem: -- 


	2. New teachers

A/N: Iem: So finally the second has come.

Mystic: No kidding dude.

Iem: I am not a dude!

Mystic: Aren't you supposed to be nice?

Iem: Aren't you supposed to be crazy?

Mystic: I am nutto!

Iem: So I can see.

Mystic: Moving on!

Chapter 2:

The Class Through the windows the sun beamed brightly. Everyone sat at his or her desk awaiting the teacher. It was the first class of Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindor House. Harry leaned over to whisper to Ron, "Where is the Professor?"

Ron shrugged, "I don't know. He's late, class started 15 minutes ago." Suddenly the Professor stood at the foot of the classroom stairs. Somebody yelled, "Whoa! You came out of thin air!" He pointed at the yelling student, "You are a clever one, it looks good on you. Are we ready to begin?" Everyone nodded eagerly. Professor Hayabusa raised his wand into the air and shouted a phrase, "Noseseratu!" A shriek sounded in the room and a bat fell into his arms, he held it up.

"This just a moment ago, was a vampire. This spell has a temporary effect to hold them in their other state, which is this, a bat. It lasts for one night, and by then you should have made your escape." He placed the bat on Hermione's desk and shouted another spell and reversed the effect on the bat. A pale man now sat on the desk in room; he grinned and showed sharp teeth. And the students pushed their chairs backwards. The Professor spoke, "Go ahead, and turn him into a bat."

Hermione stood from her chair, fear was pressed into her face, but she held out her wand and shouted, "Noseseratu!" The man moaned and transformed into a bat. The Professor reversed the spell and signaled the next student to take their turn. One by one they all did the spell, Harry did his fast so he could get it over with. Ron did his from long distance because he was scared. Soon it was Neville's turn, he walked up to the Vampire and raised a shaking hand into the air, "Nosesssseratu!" he shouted nervously. The vampire frowned as his hair was engulfed into flames. Professor Hayabusa shouted and the fire went out. The Vampire rose from his seat and began running in anger to Neville; Neville bolted and ran screaming down the hall for help, the Professor yelled after him, "Its ok! He only eats animals!" The Defense Against the Dark Arts for the Ravenclaws was slightly boring until someone messed up. Professor Ayane was harsh and demanding of her students, but when one of them got the spell right she would praise them and pat them on the back.

The Hufflepuff class was warm and inviting, Professor Helena would compliment her students even though they got the spell wrong, and she would smile and give them candy, as if they were five. But her students liked it and none of them complained. Then the Slytherin class was another story.

A ruler smacked on a desk, "You did it wrong again! Cruse you, Crabb. We have tried seven times already." Professor Christie signed and moved on to the next student, making Crabb feel like a total loss. The next student was Draco. She paused and looked at him, "Can you do this spell? Or are you foolish and dumb like the rest of them?" Draco stood up and pointed his wand and shouted, "Noseseratu!" A man in the back of the classroom shrank and became a bat. Professor Christie's eyebrows raised, "Well. I guess I owe you an apology. But I wont give you one, you were cocky, and if this vampire were to kill you, then you would be long since dead. You have foolish pride."

A snicker was heard in the very back of the classroom, it was Professor Snape. Professor Christie turned, "Do you laugh at me? Or was that hopeful sound of choking I heard?" Snape stood and walked forward, "I admire the way you treat your students. I was complimenting you. They learn better if you are hard on them." Christie frowned, "Why are you here bothering me when I am in the middle of class? Do you not have anything better to do?" Snape grinned nastily, "Surly you do not want me to leave? I am the only one that can control the Slytherin students."

Christie smacked a kid on the back of the head, he whimpered and put his arms over his head. She smiled, "I seem to have perfect control of them." Snape was silent and left the room, feeling defeated. The bell rang and all the students ran out of the room and Professor Christie signed and began to clean up the classroom, thinking of Snape. !!!!!!!!!!

A/N::

Iem: Hayabusa is usually cheerful in this chapter.

Mystic: No kidding.

Iem: Well, I think love is afoot!

Mystic: Do you now?

Iem: Don't I?

Mystic: I don't know.

Iem: Look for the next chapter coming soon.

Mystic: After these commercials!


End file.
